Uncle Joel
' '''Joel Johansson (also known as Vargskelethor or Uncle Joel) is the second most popular Streamer of Vinesauce. He is a Swedish streamer, known for his incredibly bizarre childhood, teenage experience, Windows Destruction and DOS madness streams. He is a fan of the death metal genre, MIDI music, skeletons, and "Manime," such as Hokuto no Ken and JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. He also has a Bandcamp account, in which he uploads Death Metal songs. You can check them out here. <3 Joel History Joel (Joel Varg Johansson) first visited Vinesauce around May of 2011. He was on the /v/ boards, and saw a post which advertised Vinny's Spore stream. Interested, Joel decided to check out the stream. The viewer-base around that time was estimated to have been 25-50 people. Of course, the acquisition of 25-50 viewers is no small task. Joel was intrigued by Vinny's stream, and decided to sign up on Chatango. There, he dropped a message on the chat, which was his first confirmed message: "God I hope you're not one of those asshole streamers that doesn't talk to the chat." Vinny actually responded to Joel's message, and his message came as a surprise, because some of the streams Joel watched had some very bad streamers who didn't respond what-so-ever to the viewers. Because of Vinny's response, Joel stuck around, and started to familiarize himself with the viewers and the streamers. He then started to contribute to the community by making some art, and helped a lot with the community itself. He eventually became a recognized figure, as he was occasionally invited to Vinny's campfire streams, and the less often Super Mario Retardy streams. He made a "Total ass of himself." due to him getting drunk. This made the Mario Retardy streams (in)famous. As a result of his antics, viewers started to take a liking to Joel, which was overwhelming to him. He considered it an honor to have a little spot on the Internet that was entertaining, and to have a community to treat him with such kindness. When his popularity was great enough, Vinny personally offered Joel the chance to be a guest streamer for the amount of contributing he did with the site. Joel initially declined the offer, as he described himself as the "Swedish guy that would draw art, laugh and get drunk with you." A few months later, he decided to give streaming a shot, alongside Streamtrap. He started his streaming career around the fall of 2011. During his early months, his accent was much thicker, and he had many funny ways of pronouncing words, such as "Winny," "Wodkas" and "Wampires," which grew into a "meme" of sorts in the community. His first stream was the 1993 hit DOOM, and people enjoyed it enough for Vinny to promote him to "full-time streamer of Vinesauce." He was thrilled, and more people would watch him streams. During his first years, Joel started to stream games such as Metal Gear Solid 2, Half-Life, Grand Theft Auto IV and more. Rivalry with Rev During his past 5 years of streaming, he has obtained a rivalry of sorts with Revscarecrow, the third most popular Vinesauce streamer. Whenever they stream together, Rev tries to torment Joel into doing absurd things in games. in retaliation, Joel does the same things to Rev, when introducing games to him. Joel has also made an entire album about how much he hates Rev (called "The Revnarok Album") 'The Invasion' On November 4th, 2015, Joel‘s YouTube channel and Twitch channel, had been reportedly hacked by the identity "Towel" (a hacker who admits to hacking Markiplier’s Tumblr account, as well as being theorized to be Joel's Dad). He changed the YouTube avatar and channel name, and uploaded three videos, in which he states that he owns the channel, accompanied with hip-hop music; as well as raiding the chat on his Twitch account, banning almost everyone who commented. Towel also gained access to Livebyfoma’s Twitch account and deactivated it upon gaining access. Shortly after, the r/Vinesauce subreddit posted several threads, in which the matter was discussed, only to be locked and replaced by a stickied thread by the moderators. The Vinesauce website had its forums shut down temporarily, due to an increasing amount of threads related to the hack. Reportedly, 4Chan’s /v/ board had also planned a raid towards the hacker, but the thread was deleted, as 4chan does not allow raids to be planned on the site. On November 10, 2015, Joel regained access to his YouTube and Twitch accounts. Backups *https://www.youtube.com/user/SirMudkipthe3rd/videos *https://www.youtube.com/user/zhacic/videos *https://mega.nz/#F!AYhDxADR!91eH15Wot6ITQdLjvsoI1g Childhood Trivia * During his childhood and adolescence, Joel has had a series of unfortunate events: ** When he was six years old he searched for "fat boobies" on his father's PC, only for his father's work associates to later come round and see his internet search history. ** Joel once changed his background to a Playboy image of Pamela Anderson. His father was unimpressed, but Joel managed to convince him that it was all because of a virus. ** When he was 11, he installed a desktop stripper onto his PC, which turned out to be a sped-up 2-frame .gif of a woman. The speed up made the woman appear as though she was having a seizure. Joel couldn't remove the application from his PC, so he had to ask his dad, who was very disappointed in him. ** When he was 7, he and his friends went on to youareanidiot.org in his school. They couldn't get rid of the site. One of his friends, Kevin, tried to close the site. When the Teacher walked in she made a "raptor noise." Kevin got the blame and Joel had chicken nuggets. Kevin then disliked Joel. ** When Joel thinks about Sonic the Hedgehog, he always remembers the day where he was once accused of stealing Pokemon cards at age 7. When he went to his "friends" house, he had the chance to play Sonic, which he did. His friend offered to trade Pokemon cards, and Joel was given 200 cards for free. The next day, his friend, in tears, accused Joel of stealing the cards, was forced to give them back by his mom, and was never friends with "That little diaper shitting Sonic the Hedgehog-Pokemon lying F*CK face." ** When he was between 5 and 6 years old, he asked his father what is technology. His father replied to him: "IT'S MAGIC, JOEL! IT'S MAGIC!" Ever since that day, little Joel was never the same. ** When Joel was a child, he was a fan of "The Phantom," a fairly popular comic book hero in Sweden. A local store was supposedly having some kind of deal with the character's creators to promote milk. Joel arrived expecting to see the real Phantom, but the store had dressed a bald intern up in a Phantom t-shirt. Ever since then, Joel has found it hard to be impressed by anything short of an apocalyptic monster truck derby ** It seems when he was at school, he had a friend with "no talent" who would always go to school, log in to the computers, and draw a dick in Microsoft Paint. The teachers yelled at him and the other kid saying what could've been the most popular phrase in all of Vinesauce history, "Whose been drawing dicks?" ** That same kid kicked a tree, Joel yelled at the kid for abusing the tree and he said that trees have feelings, don't hurt them. Trivia * Joel seems to have a love/hate (particularly hate) friendship with Rev, another Vinesauce streamer. * Joel hates Rev so much, he wrote an entire album where he sings about how shitty Rev is. The album is called "The Revnarok" and contains 50 songs and voice recordings. *Joel's father is usually seen as Kermit the Frog on some of his videos, due to the fact that he sounded like him, as mentioned in his video, Sick Kermit. *When he was a teenager, Joel created a few of his own games, particularly one in early 2007 (last updated In 2009) The game is called "Grill Såsen," also known as "BBQ Quest." Download: www.filedropper.com/bbq *"BBQ Quest" is due for an update, thanks to the kind donations of the Vinesauce community during the 2015 charity stream. the public eagerly waits for the long overdue finish of this ground-breaking rpg. *The information on the Vinesauce contact site says "The resident merry metalhead, hailing from the freezing realms of northern Sweden. Enjoys retro gaming, alcohol, necromancy and breadsticks. Happiness is a Cigar Called Joel." *Joel is a fan of ''Fist of the North Star and JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. His name contains an unintentional reference to the latter, as his full name is ''Joel 'Jo'hansson, in which is similar the way that the protagonists of ''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure characters are named. *Similarly to Big Man Tyrone, he sexually identifies himself as an attack helicopter, as mentioned in his Windows 8 Destruction video. This has become somewhat of a joke within the Vinesauce community, even stretching beyond it. *In August 2015, Joel shaved off all his hair, and allegedly bears uncanny resemblance to Phil Anselmo. *Joel's first Windows was Windows 2000. *Joel has type 1 diabetes, and doesn't seem to mind it. *Joel's highlight channel was hacked by a hacker called Towel on November 4, 2015. *When Joel was playing Undertale, he was dunked on by Sans The Skeleton, after the chat suggested him to spare Sans. After the dunking, Joel no longer relies on chat for things like that. *The hacker made all of Joel's videos private. He said that he will hack and delete other Vinesauce streamers as well. *As of November 10th, 2015, Joel regained his account and made videos public again. *Despite being 22 years old, fans have noted that Joel sounds older than he does, this is because Joel used to smoke, but has quit. *Joel once drank a martini with his eye. He very much regrets it. *As of May, 2015: a fellow user named minercrafter08@gmail.com decided to attack Joel due to one of his friends trolling him online and accusing Joel of doing something that he didn't do. *In one of the April 2016 streams, Joel asked the kid if he was the one who harassed him. *Joel has blocked minercrafter08@gmail.com on everything, including his Steam, Skype, Stream chat, and obviously his email. There's a chance that Joel hates Chase to this day. External Links * Joel's Highlight Channel * Joel's Fullsauce Channel Category:Streamers Category:People